


What Product Do You Use?

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Flirting, Hair, Hostage Situations, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:</p><p>“We’re both in a hostage situation and I know now isn’t the time, but what product do you use in your hair, because wow, it looks super soft. RIGHT. SORRY. NO TALKING. DON’T EVEN WORRY ABOUT IT MR. HOSTAGE CRIMINAL GUY. AHAHAHAHA. *whispering* If we survive please let me know. I need to know. Thanks.” AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Product Do You Use?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



Tony knew that now wasn’t the time to admire someone’s hair, not with the robbery still in full swing, but goddamn did that hair need admiring. 

It was late in the afternoon and if that guy had been running around all day, there was no way his hair was allowed to still look so soft and perfectly in place. The man in question had probably shoulder length hair, it was hard to tell with the bun he was wearing, but there were a few locks framing his face, and they were glorious.

They weren’t frizzy, or misbehaving, and looked voluminous, and Tony absolutely needed to know what product he used. 

He scooted over to the guy, careful to stay low and not alert any of the gun waving bad guys to look into his direction, and he stopped when he was within whisper range of the guy.

“Hey,” Tony whispered and two grey eyes snapped to his. Tony scooted a bit closer again.

“I know this is a hostage situation and now is probably not the time, but what product do you use in your hair, because wow, it looks super soft,” Tony whispered to him and the guy looked incredulous at him.

“Are you serious right now?” he asked Tony who nodded.

“Yes. Look, I know, this is not ideal, but the novelty of being held at gun point lost its charm when I was around sixteen and I really need to know what you use. Your hair is just so gorgeous.”

The guy narrowed his eyes. “Are you coming on to me?” he whispered and Tony hadn’t actually meant it like that, but now that he took a closer look at the rest of this guy, and not just his hair, he had to admit that he was quite gorgeous himself.

“That wasn’t my intention, but now that you mention it…,” Tony said, voice still low and the guy let out a surprised chuckle. 

He quieted down immediately, but it was a bit too late. One of the robbers came over to them, gun pointed loosely between them and he lightly kicked Tony in the shoulder.

“Stop talking or I’ll shoot you,” he snarled and Tony was quick to agree. While being in this situation didn’t really raise his adrenaline level, having the gun shoved into his face certainly did.

“Right, sorry, no more talking, understood. Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt you in your criminal ways,” Tony rushed out and only shut up when the guy waggled his gun again. 

“There better not,” he said threateningly before he left them alone again and Tony slid closer to the hair guy, while the criminal had his back turned on them.

“Seriously. If we survive this, please tell me? I need to know.”

The guy gave a little huff, which made some of his strands flutter with his breath and even that was beautiful, but he didn’t say anything else. Tony took it as his cue to keep silent now as well and wait for the rescue. 

The police arrived a few minutes later and after that the situation was quickly resolved. The criminals had obviously not counted on still being around when the police came to the rescue and they gave up quickly enough.

Tony was standing in front of the bank, looking around to find the guy with the great hair again, but it seemed like he already left, despite Tony’s pleas.

“My name is Bucky,” he suddenly heard from behind him and spun around, only to be met with beautiful shiny brown hair. The guy, Bucky, had undone the bun and his hair was a bit longer then shoulder length and it fell in flowing waves.

Tony forced his eyes away from the hair to look him into the eye. “While that is awfully nice to know, I’m Tony by the way, I don’t believe that was the thing I asked for,” Tony said and wanted to hit himself in the head. He would never understand how he was able to sway business partners easily and with just a nice well placed words, when he repeatedly stuck his foot into his mouth during personal encounters.

Bucky smiled at his words and shrugged nonchalantly. “I guess not. I thought I could give you that answer while you take me out for dinner, but if you’re not up for that…,” he trailed off and turned around, small smile still playing around his mouth.

Tony caught his arm before he got too far and asked “Why do I have to take you for dinner?”

“Because you want something from me and it was actually your fault those people nearly shot at us.”

Tony wanted to argue, it had been Bucky’s chuckle who alerted them to their conversation in the first place, but he wisely kept his mouth shut about that. 

“Fine. What would you like?” Tony asked and started to walk into the direction of his car, motioning for Bucky to follow him.

“Anything’s fine with me,” Bucky answered and carded his hand through his hair. 

Tony nearly walked into a pole, he was so transfixed by the light reflection in the strands. Bucky seemed like a nice enough guy, but there was no way Tony would let him leave without getting a proper answer to his question. He really needed to know what product he used. 

Bucky smiled at his dazed face and Tony quickly reined himself in. Bucky didn’t seem displeased with the attention and Tony realized that if he played this right, he probably would even get to touch the hair. Maybe this day would turn out great after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes. Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> This story also has a [tumblr post](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/138349953531/not-so-cute-meet-cutes). If you see another prompt in there you'd like to see, feel free to tell me.
> 
> You can always find me at my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
